Breaking Times
by GleamingSapphireShimmeringJade
Summary: Kiena, a young dragon type lover in the region of Ishini broke her leg to the point of no repair when she was caught up trying to stop a pokemon battle. No one knows what the story was or why she did it, now that shes 16 her parents are finally letting her have a pokemon and go on a journey. She was given an egg to start, But she's more important than she seems...


**The Journey to ****D****es****t****in****y**

**Hello!, i am known as LaprasSong but you may call me Song or Lapras. I am a bit new to here but very much _not _new to story writing, on a few other websites and private locations in real life i have fan fiction stories being written. I am currently have a very long sleepover with a friend and she may get onto my account and completely explode at people if they do something she doesn't like, Very sorry if this happens please forgive her. Now if you don't like third person, fan made regions and possibly pokemon or Goomy i highly suggest you look for another story as those are two main factors of this story, Before i ramble on again i will show you a bit of code so to speak  
><strong>

**Bold = Me speaking as the author**

**Bold Underlined = Pokemon speech that can be understood by humans or legendary pokemon**

_**Bold Underlined Italic = Flashback or scene in thought**_

_**Bold Italic = Review if i refer to one**_

**Now that that is taken care of feel free to either**

**1. Read on**

**Or**

**2. Take the time to ask questions in a review**

**Now without further ado i give you, The Journey to Destiny.**

Kiena held the shaking egg close to her as she hurried toward the prepared room, her first pokemon was inside of this abandoned egg and she wanted to make sure it would be comfortable. Soon she reached the room and set down the egg as it began to crack.

"Come on girl, you can do it" She encouraged the pokemon as it began to emerge.

Before long a Goomy had made it's way onto the comfortable towels and looked around curiously.

"Dear, it's-it's a shiny Goomy!" Kiena said in surprise jumping up from her wheelchair and quickly griping the countertop to prevent herself from falling.

"Goooo?" The pokemon said in confusion attempting to look at itself.

"Your special. And that's all you need to know" She said happily smiling brightly.

"Now, we need a name...Oh i know how about Prelelle?" Kiena said.

The pokemon tilted it's head to the side.

"Goo, goomy?" It stated.

"Just because it isn't a word doesn't mean it can't be your name" The blue haired girl argued.

"Gooo" The soft tissue pokemon replied nodding it's head in approval.

"Then it's settled, from now on we'll call you Prelelle" She said smiling before taking out a pokeball with a dragonite scale on it, she set it next to Prelelle.

"You need to press the button, trust me you won't be in there for long but you need to go in so people know your my pokemon when your not with me"

"Gooooo" Prelelle replied trustingly before pressing the button, a greyish light surrounded her and brought her into the custom pokeball. It shook once, twice and then thrice before the item clicked indicating a successful capture.

Kiena dropped back into her wheelchair and picked up the pokeball smiling, she looked as if Arceus himself had come to tell her that her broken leg, that she had been told wouldn't ever repair itself, would heal within days. Though as much as a shock it is, to her, this pokemon was better. And she wouldn't let anything happen to it...

Morning

"Come on dear, you should enjoy the last few days of school before you start your journey" Kiena's mom told her as she packed her daughter's lunch into her back-pack decorated with dragon types.

"School isn't something your supposed to enjoy, it's a torture device for children" Kiena said stubbornly.

"Gooo" Prelelle agreed, she had been set on the counter on a towel so she wouldn't get goo on anything, the pokemon may be newly hatched but from her pokeball she had heard everything Kiena had told her the night before about her life, And school was definitely not the best thing.

Her mother rolled her eyes as she handed the bag to her daughter and went to wait at the car, Kiena returned Prelelle and using her wheelchair went to the car. She hoisted herself onto the seat and waited as her mom put the rolling chair into the back of the car before heading to the front and heading off, toward the h***-hole known as school...

**Alright thats it, i know it may be a bit short but i think around 500 words is good for the Prologue. We're still learning about our two main characters, Kiena and Prelelle. I am very sad i can't have Prelelle beside Kiena all the time but she will be kept out of her pokeball more often when Kiena sets off on her pokemon journey. Your welcome to give me characters to use if you want to help speed up the process of writing when i'm looking for characters, at each chapter that i need characters i will say what kind and if i don't get any by the time i finish the chapter is done i will use my own newly made character or an old one of mine.**

**This chapter i need a friend for Kiena to meet near the start of her pokemon journey and someone who is shy and has been watching her from afar in school trying to work up the nerve to talk to her.**

** Best Wishes,**

**~LaprasSong**

**~UPDATE~**

****Well, cue depressing music i'm holding back the next chapter. It has come to my attention my best isn't near enough to be on this website yet and the story will be put into major changes and, it's likely you won't be seeing any updates for awhile. And a little message to someone going by the name Farla They can skip my talking, i just thought it would be a bit nice to say something to everyone for an update.****

****Best Wishes,****

****~LaprasSong****


End file.
